Lust and Love
by Koji Inari
Summary: GinjiXBan Oneshot! The music lyrics poem thing is mine. Dont take without permission! Warning: Explicit Yaoi and some drug and alcohol useage. You no like you no read.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but I do own the song. The title is Lust and Love, the beat of War. Ask permission to use it, it is copywrited._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ecstasy with so much pain_

_Love and Lust rush through again_

_Running softly, listening_

_Such things are not as they seem_

"You want it harder?"

"Yes….more….please…fuck me harder…"

The conversation could barely be heard above the beat of the dance music. The upbeat thump of the too-high bass, combined with the wild colors of the flashing lights, and the overpowering smell of drugs, alcohol, and sex made for an exotic and to some, repulsive atmosphere.

But to the two teenage boys on the floor, it was heaven.

_Adrenaline in the veins_

_Pounding softly as it rains_

_Thumpa-Thumpa_

_Down it comes_

_Pour again Lust and Love_

They moved in time to the music, hitting every other beat with a thrust of the hips. Their bodies were hot and sweaty from their activities. Their movements were swift and clumsy, running on instinct and the booze they had consumed. They danced a primal dance, one usually reserved for the opposite gender, but they were drunk, and they suddenly found that their could be an attraction different than that between a man and a woman.

Ban moaned as his partner Ginji ran his hands over his body. They sparked slightly, sending ripples of electricity through his skin. The voltage was low, but it felt good. The tingling that went through Ban's body stimulated his heart, and, if possible, made his body more sensitive.

In retrospective, Ginji was practically purring. His lover felt so good, smelled so good, damn, he was just plain good. Ginji knew ever inch of Ban's body, he knew every patch of skin personally, every pore, every hair.

_Sharpened blade, well oiled gleam_

_Such things are not as they seem_

_Comforting both sound and beat_

_Coincide with pounding feet_

_Thumpa-Thumpa_

_Down it comes_

_Pour again Lust and Love_

"Mmmm…Ginji…." Ban made a few erotic and tempting noises, forcing Ginji to pound into him harder. Both of the boys were out of breath, but still they continued, pushing their bodies to the limit, intent on seeing their task through.

The music abruptly changed to a more upbeat song, and Ginji pumped harder, trying to fulfill both his and his partner's needs. His hands moved across Ban's flat muscular stomach, then down to his erect dick. "I love you Ban" he said, just barely loud enough for his lover to hear over the music. Ban said something in reply, but it was lost when he suddenly came, shouting out Ginji's name.

_Rushing forward swift and lean_

_Such things are not as they seem_

_Flowing blood red and smooth_

_Crusting on both blade and tooth_

_Thumpa-Thumpa_

_Down it comes_

_Pour again Lust and Love_

Ginji gasped as Ban's muscles contracted, tightening on his dick and sending him over the edge. He orgasmed and pounded into Ban one last time before collapsing on his lover.

Ban reached up and kissed Ginji lightly on the forehead, smiling as he did so. "I love you Ginji" he said dazedly, letting the thump of the music take his thoughts away.

"You say that now…" said Ginji. He knocked away an empty bottle of vodka and snuggled against Ban's chest. "But in the morning we are both gonna feel like shit."

"Amen." said Ban, and with that, they fell asleep to the beat of the same music they had sinned to.

_Ancient passion darkened fiend_

_Things are not as they seem_

_Ending now and losing face_

_Closing down the ending race_

_Thumpa-Thumpa_

_Now its done_

_Pour again_

_Lust and Love_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked it, This was my first one-shot, and I know its short but…I liked it I hope you did too. R&R PLEASE!_


End file.
